Harry Potter And The Lake Of The Mandrakes
by Kucha
Summary: Harry, Ron And Hermione return to hogwarts with a bang, when they arrive horror strikes with something never known to hogwarts, and later on there are dead mandrakes found in the lake. MY FIRST FAN FICTION.
1. Chapter 1: Mops, And Freckles

HARRY POTTER AND THE LAKE OF THE MANDRAKES  
  
*My First Fan Fiction*  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Visit  
  
"Get Up!" Came the hoarse voice of Vernon Dursley banging on Harry's Door.   
It had not been the only time Uncle Vernon woke him up in the middle of the night to do chores.  
  
"Go Downstairs And Mop The Floor Now!" Commanded Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry appeared behind the door half awake.  
  
"Um, Yes Sir" He said as he yawned.  
  
Harry walked downstairs and got out the mop and the bucket and began to mop the floor, as he did he though of Ron and Hermione. Ron, His Humor and how he always was caring towards him. Hermione the smartest girl in the school always helping harry and ron out. Harry heard a knock on the door, of course harry did not open it, he was never allowed out side so he want and got uncle vernon, but uncle vernon locked the door and told him to leave him alone. The door was now banging with loud thuds. Carefully harry unlocked the first latch and then the 2nd, and then the last one, he opened it up slowly and then to his amazment was a boy and a girl, A boy with red hair and freckles, and a girl with brown bushy hair, they smiled at him. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape

Chapter Two: The Escape  
  
  
"Ron!, Hermion!" Harry said excitedly, not rembering its 3:00 Am and the dursleys are half asleep.  
  
"Harry! Hermione said as she went to him and hugged him.  
  
"Hia Harry!" said ron and patted him on the back.  
  
"Well, i am staying with Ginny, helping her in transfiguration because she got very low in transfiguration and mrs. weasely wants me to help her and we came to get you, AND WE HAVE PERMISSION FROM MR AND MRS WEASLEY!" said Hermione giving a smile.  
  
"Oh, Well, Um, I guess i can come, The Dursleys had been nicer this summer for im not sure why, but i mightr as well come let me go upstairs quick and get my trunk and ron and hermione can you try and get the stuff out of the cupboard" he said as he pointed to the cupboard.  
  
Harry ran upstairs tip-toeing and then carefully packed his trunk with his gryffindor robes, and his wand, and put hedwig on top. He then started and was halfway downstairs when he heard footsteps from the bathroom, it was Dudley!  
  
He just got out of the washroom and almost turned out and then,  
  
"I,-I, s-s-houldn't of a-ate that i-ice cream sundae" he said running back and you could hear him vomiting.  
  
Harry then pushed the trunk faster then ever and got it to a hault byt he door and saw Hermione and Ron with his textbooks and cauldron.  
  
"We took a port key" Exclaimed Ron showing him the portkey which was the object of a branch.  
Harry only travelled a few time by port key. A port key is an every day object used to travel to wherever it leads.   
  
"Now Ron, take my hand and harry's and do not let go! and harry hold on to your trunk and ron watch that cage!" Hermione said about to grasp the port key.  
  
"1,...2,...3,.." Hermione Said.  
  
At 3 there was a gaze of green dust with glitterly blue they were flying in a colour, no background, no nothing.  
  
"Do not let go, or else we can be lost off track and not get back!" Hermione told them.  
  
Within a few minutues they key had came to a stop right in the field in front of about a 6 story house, as Harry rembered as The Weasley House. 


	3. Chapter 3: To Diagon Alley

Chapter Three: To Diagon Alley  
  
"Now, To Turn A Mouse Into a music box you must..." Hermione buzzed in the background of the Weasley kitchen teaching Ginny.  
  
It was daylight out, a week after harry had came, everyone starting breakfeast.  
  
"Agmaridlos!" Ginny said taping the mouse on the table.  
  
"You have to say it more clearer" said Hermione chewing a piece of toast.  
  
"Good Morning Children" Came Mrs. Weasleys voice coming down the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning Mum" Said Ginny, Ron, Fred & George.  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley" Said Hermione And Harry.  
  
"Were off to Diagon alley today, need to buy your school books"said Mrs. Weasley pleasntly while pouring sugar into her tea.  
  
"Whats The Day" Harry Asked Forgetfully, as he lost track of time at the weasley, it was always fun there.  
  
"31st Of Augest" Both Hermione and Ginny answered barely looking up at ron then back at Ginny's textbook.  
  
"Oh My! School starts tomorrow!!!!" Harry asked in Shock.  
  
"Yes, and we must be off for Diagon Alley Now" Muttered Mrs. Weasley putting her tea cup in the sink and putting her coat on.  
  
"Come on children" She said.  
  
They all put there stuff away pu ton there coats and goat near the fireplace , they were using floo powder.  
  
Ron went first, he walked into the fireplace carefully not hitting his head, took a little bit of floo powder and then muttered,  
  
"Di-iagon Alley!" He muttered.  
  
And with a poof of green smoke, he was gone.  
  
One by one they all finished and left out of the weasley house to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was all busy again, last day for shoping before school, They all split up to different parts, Ginny and Mrs Weasley went to buy the textbooks for Ginny and some dress robes for Ginny's 4th year. Harry, Ron and Hermione went and got there textbooks, and Fred and George went wandering. They all went to the cafe after a long day getting there supplies.  
  
"Miss The Wizarding world much Harry? Laughed Ron  
  
"Yea, I do" Harry Said smiling and glad he was back for his 5th year at hogwarts.  
  
They all travelled back to the Weasley home, with there belly's full, bag's full. They all lounged around that night and went to bed eary eager to get on the hogwarts express. 


	4. Chapter 4: New Friendship

Chapter Four: New Friendship  
  
Harry awoke early in the morning, from the noise of hedwig banging at his cage, Ron an Harry both got up and Harry quickle fed Hedwig. They quickly changed into A regular t-shirt and jeans and went off downstairs, as they got out of the door, they encountered Hermione and Ginny carrying there trunks downstairs.  
  
"Good Morning Harry, And Ron" Said Hermione quickly, as she went dowstairs.  
  
"Good Morning Hermione" Replied Harry and Ron at instant.  
  
They all went downstairs and were greeted by Mrs. Weasley with bacon and eggs and toast on the table for breakfeast.   
  
"Good Morning Dears" she said happily putting the last dish into the sink.  
  
They all ate quickly as they were excited to get to platform 9 and 3/4.   
After they finished eating as much as they could they packed there trunks, and Mr, & Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fred & George got in , quite a jam. When they arrived at King's Cross Station, They all unpacked and waited for each other, Mrs. Weasley kissed them all goodbye and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left.  
  
"You First Ginny" said Fred  
  
With that Ginny took a breath and ran straight into the platform betwen platform 9 and platform 10 and she dissapeared.  
One by one they all got through the platform and went on the train in seperate compartments.  
  
Fred and George met up with Lee Jordan and they got there own compartment. Ginny found her other 4th year friend and scutteled off. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione got there own compartment.  
  
Minutes later the train was off and running, They all talked about what classes they had this year, what teachers, the grand feast and oh so much. Within about 10 minutes time there was a knock on the door.  
  
A Guy there age, with the gyrffindor robe and tie was there he was tall with black hair, and looked nervous.  
  
"Uh, Um, Do You Mind, If I, Err, Umm, Sit Here?" Asked the guy. 


	5. Chapter Five The Arrival Of Shock

Chapter Five: The Arrival  
  
"Sure" They All Replied  
  
The guy walked in and shut the door behind him, he then sat in the empty seat next to Hermione.  
  
"My Name Is Hermione" She Began  
"Im A 5th Year Gryffindor......" She said before she was interrupted.  
  
"I, Err, Know Who You Are, Im a 5th Year Gryffindor Also" He said Nervouslly.  
  
"Thats odd, we never saw you in the dormatories" Said Ron  
  
"I Err, Rarely slept there, I usually fall asleep in the chairs in main common doing homework, etc." He said.  
  
"What Your Name" Asked Harry  
  
"ahk, err, John" He replied.  
  
They all started to talk about there intrests, they asked John different things, and had a good time. About 1 hour and 30 minutes later the train came to a hault. And the lights went out quickly and then a loud screehy cry came and then the lights went on again and then they came to a hault, they arrived!  
  
"W-what was that all about" Cried Ron  
  
"Im not sure, But that sound is fimiliuar" Hermione Replied biting her lip.  
  
They all got out and went to the hoarseless carriages and Harry And Ron got a cart and Hermione volunteered to go byherself with John for the ride up there. Soont hey met up and entered the castle.  
  
Harry was rejoyced to be back, The common entrance hall, other fellow witches and wizards, wands, ahhhh the hogwarts atmosphere.  
  
They filed into the great hall where other Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Fellow Gryffindors were. However the feast was over and it seems there were no 1st-4th years and no 6 or 7 years just 5th years all sitting at one big table, at the center was Proffesser Dumbledoor, Proffesser Mcgonagal and there which Harry least expected was The Sorting Hat! 


	6. Chapter 6 Four Years Back

Chapter Six: Back 4 Years  
  
They all sat down not knowing whats going on.   
  
"Student's" Proffesser McGonagall Began.  
  
"This May Shock You, And Upset you we have unfortuante news, We were reading the old history textbooks over the summer to see if it woul dbe good for this years 5th year history and we found that back over 100 years ago that in there 5th year they put the sorting hat on again and some stayed and some switched, The teachers think this is a good idea and we are taking it into affect, Now when i called your name.." She began.  
  
"But Proffesser!" Ron blurted out  
  
"Weasley Hush"she barked  
  
"Let the sorting begin"She said.  
  
"Hermione Granger"Proffesser McGonagal Called.  
  
Hermione went to the stool that she rembered from 4 years ago she sat on it, the sorting hat said.  
  
"Hmmm, Smart yes indeed, and loyal, Hmmm where to put you,..... Ahh a gryffindor you are, should you stay or should you go, Hmmm I know,,,,, HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Hermione looked as though she was petrified she slowly got off her stool and the hufflepuff prefect handed her, her new robes and tie and sat at the hufflepuff table in tears.  
  
"Ronald Weasley" Prof. Mcgonagal read.  
  
Ron went to the stool and the sorting hat said.  
  
"Hmm also another Gryffindor I see, Not as smart, but still loyal, .......... hmmmmmmmmm shall i keep you or shall you be moved I know where to put you.......... RAVENCLAW!!!!!" Shouted the hat.  
  
Ron went on the opossite side of the room then Hermione got his ravenclaw robes and tie.  
  
What was going on harry kept thinking, where would he go, would he stay, his 2 best friends split up.  
  
"John Anthony" called Prof. Mcgonagal.  
  
The nervous boy walked up to the stool and sat the sorting hat said.  
  
"Hmmm Another Gryffindor, Nervous, Shy, but still very good student, I know, HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the hat.  
  
Hermione Smiled to know that someone she knew was in Hufflepuff. John smiled at her and got his robes and tie.  
  
After a while people where sorted differently, A few were, Susan Boones Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy Slytherin, Crabbe Slyutherin, Goyle Slytherin,   
Neville Ravenclaw, Dean Ravenclaw, Seamus Gryffindor. After a long time harry was called.  
  
He walked to stool and placed the hat on his head.  
  
"The famous harry potter, where to put you, hmmmmmm, I know it shall be................Sly-------------------Gryffffffffindor!" The hat shouted. Harry went back to gryffindor table and was gloomy, his 2 best friends split up.  
  
  
They all walked out separte exits and then Hermione said aloud  
  
"Harry, Ron We will always Have Hogsmeade and the great hall, and some classes" She said and exited.  
  
We'll always have hogsmeade, We'll always have hogsmeade, We'll always have hogsmeade, We'll always have hogsmeade, We'll always have hogsmeade, We'll always have hogsmeade. 


	7. Chapter 7: HuffleShock

Chapter 7: HuffleShock  
  
"Harry!, Harry!" Hermione Cried while shaking Harry.  
  
"Huh, H-h-h-hermion? He asked opening his eyes.  
  
"Harry, you passed out and fell!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, I had a bad dream! I came back from dursleys and then we arrived and we got resorted! I was in gyrrfindor still and you and John where sorted into hufflepuff and ron went to ravenclaw, and......"He said  
  
"Harry, Your Half Right"She said laughing cheesely  
  
"Now There was a resortation to be true to back 100 years ago but the good thing is, were all together were all in hufflepuff, John, Ron, You and I, and also a ravenclaw named Cho-Chang is in Hufflepuff now." Hermione said.  
  
Later that night they all headed with the Hufflepuff prefect to the common room.They stoped at a picture of a furitbowl.  
  
"Orapinxy!"Said The Prefect.  
  
The painting swung open. And they went inside. The Hufflepuff common room was all gold and yellow with some greyish yellow also. Big gold leather couches surronded the room with A nice roaring fire with about 6 puffy yellowish goldish chairs enough for 2 people and some sofas. In the other corner was curtains with gold silk, and regular fine wood chairs and wizard chess boards.  
  
"I guess, this is home" Said Ron.  
  
The gryffindors, and the other houses switched were a little dissapointed, so was a lot of the school the first week, things were more akward, but they met a few new people, and Harry was happy that Cho Chang was in his house now.  
  
The Next day they woke early with the hufflepuffs and went to the great hall for breakfeast. John and Hermione went first with there new Hufflepuff robes on walking downstairs. All the gryffindors showed sympathy looks to them, and then they walked to there new table.  
  
  
John And Hermione ate quietly until Harry And Ron came, with gryffindors practilly in tears for losing Hermione, Ron and Harry Potter. Most of the gryffindors did not care about John leaving.  
  
"We Have A New Schdeule" Hermione said sipping her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Double Herbology, Potions and Then Care Of Magical Creatures" Harry Read.  
  
"Intresting Day" Ron Said.  
  
A Moment later 3 gryffindors walked into the room and Harry and Ron almost spit out there juice as they saw who they were.  
Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were now in Gryffindor. 


	8. Chapter 8: Mystery Bulley

Chapter Eight: Mystery Bulley  
  
Harry , Ron and Hermiones just got worst when they saw there enimes where in there previous house. They headed off to Herbology Except John who droped all his books and spilled pumpkin juice on a textbook.   
  
"Need Help?"Asked Hermione Nicely smiling.  
  
"Er, No Thanks" Replied John.  
  
Hermione ran to catch up with Harry and Ron.  
John quickly scattered the books, wiped his Charms textbook well and headed outside to find The Herbology class. In Fifteen minutes time John was lost he was out of school grounds near the lake. John again droped his books, but not on accident he heard a terrible screeh and quickly covered his ears and clutched to the ground quickly.   
  
Before John got up to get out and get help to find Herbology someone had grabbed him, and tore his robes which ripped by his hip. John went to turn around the he heard runnign footsteps.  
Instead of panicing john jus took his robes off and had his white   
dress shirt everyone wore under there robes and had his black pants and jus put his tie over his head. Looking as though going to a private school and went off to find herbology holding his robes in his bag.  
  
John eventually thirty minutes later found herbology and quickly droped his bag and went to a tray with the left over people with no groups he joined a group with Cho Chang and Seamus. Over on the other side of the greenhouse was Hermione, Ron and Harry.   
  
"Why's His Robes Not On"? Asked Ron  
  
"Im Not Sure, But He Looks handsome like that" Said Hermione smiling looking over at him.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron Snapped.  
  
"Probally got dammaged or something" said Harry  
  
"I'll ask after class" Hermione replied.  
  
  
The rest of the class was basically doing more mandrakes but more complex these were adult ones needing to be picked, Most of the class found this hard, but Madam Sprout helped as best as she could.  
  
It was then lunch and the rest of the 5th years Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw went back up to the castle and went for lunch. Hermione ran up to catch with John.  
  
"John, What Happen To Your Robes"? She said while out of breath.  
  
"Well I , erm got lost, and then this erm weird sound came and i had to cover my ears,so my books droped i then picked them up and someone behind me ripped my robes, so i jus took the robes off" He said.  
  
"Oh, Any idea who it is" Asked Hermione  
  
"No, Im Not Quite Shirt" He said while taking a seat at Hufflepuff table.  
  
  
Later that afternoon at Care Of Magical Creatures, they went to the lake to study the merpeople , the magical creatures living underwater. Harry rembred the merpeople from last year in his 4th year in the Tri Wizard tornament, they were not the nicest people to be around.  
They had Care Of Magical Creatures with Gryffindors.  
Hagrid kept talking about the creatures and there habitats and facts.  
  
"Most People never see Merpeople, only rarely some people have" Hagrid Said.  
  
"Now If You Get A Partner I want you to go to a tree and brainstorm ways for merpeople to not be afraid of humas and vise versa" Hagrid said while he bustled off to check around the area where the hufflepuff and Gryffindors where.  
  
Harry and Ron were partners and Hermione and John were partners. They went to trees next to each other. And went to the lake to examine closer.  
  
"Why Don't You Go Down And Find A Merperson Mudbloods" Said a dark cold voice.  
  
Hermione and John barely turned around when a hand pushed the 2 bodies into the water. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Resque Downunder

Chapter Nine: Merpeople & Mudbloods  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOHN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Screamed Harry  
  
Harry and Ron ran to the lake and they both took off there robes and jumped in as the robes would be harder to swim in. The water was ice cold and ron adn harry bobbled up again to get some air.  
  
"H-Harr-rr-y"Ron Blurted while water coming out of his mouth shaking.  
  
"W-what"Harry asked doing the same.  
  
"D-di-d You see Hermione or John"? Asked Ron  
  
"N-no, I'm-m Going-g to now" He said and took a great big gasp and went underwater again.  
  
They both went down and saw that about 6 feet below them on top of rocks (which luckily they fell on or they would of went striaght to the bottom) was Hermione And John. Harry and Ron went to the top again.  
  
"Harry, ern Ron! Get outta there now!" Hagrid Said  
  
They took a really huge breath and went down again. Ron however stayed up as Hagrid commanded.  
  
Harry went down, down it was hard for him as the cold water went into his eyes and into his face, he reached the rock he decided to get hermione first, he picked her up, harry panicked his breath was running out, he droped Hermione and went up again to the the top.  
  
"Harry, Am not kidding, Get out of der now!" Hagrid said.  
  
Harry took a very very large breath and went under water and swam very fast, he first came across john so hoisted him up and swam him up and put him onto the ground, Ron, hurried over and put his scarve and some of their robes over him, as he spit out water. John opened his eyes slowly, he was on the other side of the lake on a little island part. No one was there , it was dark, No hagrid, No Gryffindors, No One except Ron, And harry underwater.  
  
"T-thank you Harry, w-whers hermione?" He asked Rising up, but spit out water again.  
  
Harry did not however get out of the water, he made another deep breath and went down, down, down, down farther then he had before and then hoisted Hermione, he then heard a dreadful cry, a loud high pitched cry, Harry had to drop her again he need to cover his ears, but he could't Hermione she was fall a terrible fall, the noise sounded very familuar to Harry. Harry kicked and kicked up, it seemed he never would make it, One last kick and he was up, he spitted a lot of water out and John took Hermione out and Ron took Harry Out. Hermione's eyes were closed. John went and put his fingers under her chin and felt a pulse.  
  
"Someone should give her CPR" Suggested Ron  
"And I do not think Harry Should He is out of breath" Ron said looking at Harry Panting.  
  
"I'll do it" Said John Nervouslly.  
  
John got on the side of Hermione, He then opened her mouth as he did that a slug came out and so did a lot of water.  
  
"Awwww, Gross!" Muttered Ron.  
  
John then put his mouth to Hermiones and breathed into Hermione Mouth, He took a break every 20 seconds to lightly push her stomach which made some water come out, About 5 minutes later Hermione rose to spit out water all over John's Robes. John smiled at her, she smiled back and huged him.  
  
"You Saved My Life!" She cried  
  
"No, The Real Hero Here, Is Harry"Said John. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Legend Of Salazr Slyther...

Chapter Ten: The Legend Of Salazar Slytherin  
  
"Where Are we anyway" asked Harry  
"According to Hogwarts refference, were not in Hogwarts Territory, after the lake is out in the magical world" Hermione said putting her shoe back on getting up.  
  
They were on a little island a little bigger then the common room, all around them was water all 4 directions, 4 different places, One place as you could hear hagrid, lead back to Hogwarts ground, the rest were all mystery.  
  
"I read about this in books aswell thought" Hermione said.  
"According to Legend, Salazr Slytherin supposbly planted over 400 mandrakes into the ground when he was in his middle years at Hogwarts, and whoever disturbs the mandrakes faces a horrible challange, But! Its all an Urban Legend sort of thing" Hermione said.  
  
"But Hermione, I heard a very High piotched squel, like a mandrake, because i rember the song from Herbology"said Harry looking more intense.  
  
"Oh Harry, your probably confused from all thats happen we should go to the hospital.  
  
"And How do you suggest we get off this island" Asked Ron sarcasticly.  
  
"Ever heard the word "wand" before Ron!"Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Expecto Bridaco!" She said pointing to the edge of the other side of the water.   
  
In a moments time a bridge was formed from the island to the other side of the water, with that Hermione walked across.  
  
"Were lucky, it only works on small bodies of water, It will be harder to get acorss a bigger body of water like the lake, but-" She began but was introuped by not seeing Ron, or Harry, or John.  
  
"What are all of you waiting for!" Hermione said.  
  
John then slowly attempted the bridge and ran across, then ron then harry.  
  
"That Was not so bad was it" Hermione asked smiling.  
  
"Impecto Bridaco! She said then the bridge dissapered. They then were face with vinces,   
  
"Now How could we possibly got throught his!" Hermione said examning them.  
  
"There is so much security, here, as it says in the legend, WHICH IS NOT TRUE MAY I ADD" Hermione said.  
  
"Aw Well, Nothing that Lumos wont fix, Lumos is light why not burn through it" Ron Said.  
  
He went to the vines and mutter "Lumos" his wand lit up and he held it there, for a while.  
  
"Oh Move Over!" Hermione called.  
  
"Can you not see the vine lock!" Hermione said.  
  
"Aloha Mora" She muttered pointing her wand to 4 different places saying Aloha Mora 4 Times.  
  
They then were greeted with waves, it was the lake, but they had no worries Hagrid was there he had gotten a net across and he told them to roll across it, they all did and as they did they saw merpeople look at them strangely. They got to the other side and were greeted by their fellow hufflepuffs.  
  
"Thought ud like to know, that er, Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle have a Two week detition and 200 points from Gryffindor" Hagrid said.  
  
"Serves them right" Ron Said.  
  
"Now Hurry Along, go up to the Hospital" Hgarid said giving them a friendly push. 


End file.
